All sort of packages are widely spread in the market around the world, made from any range of material and size. There are even examples wherein the packages themselves can be used as some kind of dispensing container, especially in the food package industry.
The problem is that most of these containers are some sort of bags or bowls, where the consumer has to reach in with his hand to grab the food. If the package is shared with different persons this can cause hygiene issues.
This becomes a growing problem in the globalist world we live in today, wherein epidemics are widespread (e.g. SARS). These diseases can rapidly spread geographically, infecting large numbers of people. In this view, cleanliness and hygiene have become an important attention point in public areas, especially if food articles are involved.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,604 a relatively hygienic dispenser is described, for dispensing bulk foods like gum drops or nuts. It comprises a rotatable scoop attached to a storage bin. This makes the dispenser bulky and less flexible.
Document US2007022971 describes a substance dispensing pet-toy. It comprises an inner chamber and dispensing openings placed on opposites of each other. The document however does not describe different reservoirs which are desired for hygienic dispensing.
In document WO2005/047119 describes a container comprising an exterior form with an interior compartment; it however is intended as a toy and does not mention any hygienic features.
Furthermore there is need for a flexible and easy dosable dispenser. Also a dispenser suitable for design branding and making more recognizable on-trade applications for bars, hotels and restaurants.
In order to address the aforementioned problems, it is clear that there remains a need for more efficient food packages/dispensers.